


Get Him Off the Couch

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: Eddie and Buck have been keeping their relationship secret. Was it time for them to tell their families, friends, and coworkers? A little follow-up to “Seize the Day.”
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Get Him Off the Couch

The party was over. Christopher was asleep, and the house was quiet. Eddie had just about finished cleaning up. He sighed as he put the last plate in the kitchen cupboard and hung up the dish towel. Buck, who was leaning on the counter, watching instead of helping, smiled and said, “I never knew you had so many dishes.”

Eddie grimaced at him. “ _I_ never knew I had so many dishes,” he said. He opened the refrigerator and took out two bottles of beer, took the top off one, and handed it to Buck. He took the top off the other bottle, took a drink, and said, “Last two bottles. Gotta make a beer run after work tomorrow.”

Buck shook his head. “Can’t run out of beer,” he said.

Eddie nodded toward the living room. Buck smiled and led the way. Eddie sprawled across the sofa and leaned back against the arm, one leg up on the couch and the other on the floor. He smiled up at Buck, who smiled back, then settled down between Eddie’s legs, leaning back against Eddie’s chest. He held up his beer bottle, and Eddie clinked his bottle against it. For a while they simply relaxed on the sofa. Eddie put his free arm around Buck, and Buck smiled up at him.

After a few minutes, gazing up at Eddie, Buck said quietly, “I almost told Maddie about us tonight.”

“What?” Eddie said. They had been keeping their relationship a secret from their families and their friends at the 118. Now Buck had nearly told his sister?

Buck went on. “We were in the kitchen. She was giving me grief over that tray of cookies I brought. She said that when you’re invited to someone’s house, you can’t come empty-handed. I wasn’t thinking, and I said that I wasn’t exactly a guest in your home.”

“What did she say about that?”

“Nothing, really.”

Eddie’s brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

“I didn’t think I should without talking to you first.”

Eddie smiled. He leaned over and kissed the top of Buck’s head. It took a bit of effort, but Buck stretched up and kissed Eddie on the lips. They relaxed quietly for a few minutes. Then Eddie said, “Albert knows about us.”

“Wait. What?” Buck frowned up at him. “You told him?”

“Not exactly.”

“What exactly does ‘not exactly’ mean?” After his own discretion with Maddie, Buck was a little annoyed by the idea that Eddie had told Chim's half-brother--someone they had just met--about their relationship.

Eddie huffed out a sigh. “When I went into the kitchen to get more chips, Albert followed me—you were talking to Hen and Karen at the time. He asked me how long we’d been together. I told him since Thanksgiving.”

“And you said that without talking to me?” Buck’s brow was furrowed. His voice betrayed his annoyance.

“I didn’t want to lie to him,” Eddie replied, “and if I’d said anything to try to get around it, he would’ve known I was trying to hide something, and he would’ve been sure we’re together anyway.”

Buck thought about that for a minute. Then he grinned ruefully. “You’re right,” he said. He knew Eddie was right; Albert would have known for sure. He sighed. “So I guess the cat’s out of the bag. Albert will tell Chim, and Chim will tell Maddie and Hen, and then Cap and Athena will find out.”

“They all would’ve found out anyway, eventually,” Eddie said. “If they haven’t figured it out already,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Buck replied. He thought a moment. “I wonder how he figured it out?”

“I guess he just noticed the way you look at me,” Eddie teased.

“The way I look at you? How about the way you look at me?”

They were both silent for a moment, and then they burst out laughing. “I guess it was just the way we look at each other,” Eddie said through his laughter.

“I guess so,” Buck grinned.

After a few more minutes of quiet togetherness, Eddie said, “I’m thinking of offering Albert the guest room, just till he gets on his feet, so he can get off Chim’s couch.”

At that Buck sat up quickly and turned to face Eddie, frowning, brow furrowed. “The guest room?” he said. “That’s my room.” Almost as an afterthought, he added, “Isn’t it?” He didn’t understand. All that talk about their friends and family finding out that they’re together, and now Eddie was telling him he didn’t have a room in the Diaz home anymore?

Eddie reached out and took Buck by the hand. He smiled. “From now on, when you stay over, you’re sleeping in my room.” He paused a moment and then added, “With me. In my bed.” His own smile widened as he watched the smile spread across Buck’s face, as those blue eyes sparkled.

Buck put down his empty beer bottle and put an arm around Eddie’s neck. Still smiling, he drew Eddie’s lips to his, nibbling Eddie’s lower lip, insinuating his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. They both melted into the kiss. But then Buck had another thought. He sat back, frowning. “What about Christopher?” he said.

Eddie looked away a moment as he took a final swallow of his beer. He turned back to Buck and said, “I think he’s already figured it out. He’s already asked me if you’re my boyfriend.”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t want to lie to my kid, but I didn’t really want to say anything either, not just then, anyway, so I just said, ‘Maybe someday.’”

“He’s a smart kid,” Buck smiled fondly, thinking of his little buddy. He relaxed against Eddie’s chest again, and again Eddie put an arm around him. Buck smiled up at him. “He’s probably figured it out.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So, is ‘some day’ now?” Buck smirked up at his apparently now-official boyfriend.

“What do you think?”

“I asked you first.”

Eddie laughed a little, quietly. “I guess so, as long as it’s okay with you.” Buck’s response was to kiss him.

Eddie pushed Buck forward so he could stand up. He extended his hand and pulled the other man up off the sofa.

“I guess I should clear my stuff out of the guest room,” Buck said.

“That can wait till morning,” Eddie replied. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” He smiled. “My bed.”

Buck smiled back. He held fast to Eddie's hand as Eddie led him to his bedroom.


End file.
